


First Christmas

by SwordoftheJedi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheJedi/pseuds/SwordoftheJedi
Summary: Good Omens Secret Santa gift for Mriddlesquared on tumblrCrowley & Aziraphale spend their first Christmas together after the Apocanot.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Christmas

Crowley was standing in front of the freezer section of a grocery store, glaring accusingly at the gallons and half gallons of eggnog. He couldn't for the life of him remember what brand Angel had asked for. But he certainly wasn't going to admit to that by calling him up. What was the point in buying all of this stuff anyways? Heaven and Hell were off their backs for now so they could just miracle whatever they wanted. The former demon gave an exasperated groan. Why did Aziraphale have to make things so difficult? After a couple more moments of glaring at the blasted holiday drinks, he finally just decided to pick one randomly. If Aziraphale didn't like it then he could get the one he preferred his damn self.

Aziraphale, in the meantime was humming Christmas tunes as he got out utensils for baking. Sure he could always miracle a batch of cookies or had Crowley get prepaid ones while he was out getting the other stuff, but where was the fun in that? The only trick was getting Crowley to help him make them. More fun when doing it together and what not. But that might not be as easy as it had been to get the former demon to decorate their cottage with him. A well placed please and pout had done that job. The former angel smiled, amused. 

"Back Angel," Crowley called as he came through the door with two or three bags in hand. "I still don't get why we couldn't just make this stuff appear. We have proper magic," the snake said, dropping the stuff on the counter. Crowley raised an eyebrow at the things stacked about on the counter. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to make me do something I really don't want to do?" He asked with a sigh. 

Aziraphale shrugged. "I just figured that we could make a couple batches of Christmas cookies," he replied. 

"Cookies? Oh no. Nope. I do not make cookies," Crowley immediately argued. 

"Come on! It'll be fun, Crowley!" Aziraphale replied.

Crowley shook his head. "No way,"

Aziraphale looked at him and frowned, his usual pout he used to make Crowley agree to what he wanted crossing his face. "Please?" 

Crowley narrowed his eyes beneath his glasses, fully planning on saying no again. But he never could resist Aziraphale when he looked at him like that. With a dramatic groan, the former demon finally said, "Alright fine! One bloody batch!" 

Aziraphale smiled brightly. "Delightful!" he exclaimed. "Let's get baking, shall we?"

Crowley gave a noncommittal sound as he moved to put the groceries he'd picked up away. 

Aziraphale hummed once more as they began, pausing only to ask for help from Crowley. 

Before Crowley knew it they'd baked two batches of Christmas cookies. Not that he would admit it, but it had been pretty fun. 

"Now comes the best part. Decorating!" Aziraphale called excitedly.

Crowley made a face before sighing. "Fine. Let's just get it over with," he said. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes before grabbing some of the prepared icing and decorating a sleigh shaped cookie. 

Crowley, much less enthusiastically, began decorating a tree. Crowley, admittedly wasn't very good with this sort of thing. Shortly after they'd began, he'd already made quite a mess. As he was focusing intently on decorating an angel shaped cookie(that he may or may not have been trying to make look like Aziraphale), his companion suddenly leaned forward and swiped his finger across the former demon's cheek. Crowley glanced up to see Aziraphale licking icing off his finger. He was rather flustered, so he stayed silent, his cheeks warming up. 

"Can't even decorate a cookie without making a mess," Aziraphale chuckled. "How do you get icing on your cheek?" he chuckled again. 

Crowley glared slightly at him. "Oi, this isn't the sort of thing I do!" he defended himself. Then a smirk slowly crossed his face as an idea came to him. He swiped some icing up with his own finger, before quickly smearing it on Aziraphale's face. "Ha! Now you're a mess too," he stated, crossing his arms confidently.

Aziraphale gasped. "I beg your pardon," he exclaimed trying to wipe the icing off. "I hope you know, I will not let you get away with that,"

The ensuing icing war ended with the both of them covered in icing and some shoddily decorated cookies. Both of them laughed wholeheartedly as they each leaned against the counter(which was also a mess). 

"I told you it would be fun," Aziraphale smirked.

Crowley rolled his eyes(his glasses long since discarded). "Yeah yeah. I suppose you're right," he said, giving the angel a genuine smile, full of affection. 

After a few moments of staying in that moment, Aziraphale smirked ever so slightly. "You know, there's one thing I forgot to have you get from the store," he said.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "What's that, Angel?"

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and then pointed above the two of them.

Crowley furrowed his brows and glanced up, eyes widening when he saw mistletoe. The moment the former demon glanced back down, Aziraphale captured his lips with his own. Crowley practically melted into the kiss, returning it immediately. When they parted, Crowley caressed Aziraphale's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Angel," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Crowley, my dear," Aziraphale replied, before their lips met again.


End file.
